ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Superhero School
Superhero School is an educational institute located in Massachusetts. The American mutant school, it takes students from all over North America. Like most mutant schools, Superhero School used to be protected from Fobbles in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm. Established around the 9th century, Superhero School is considered to be one of the finest mutated institutions in the Solar System, though other notable schools included Commonwealth School of Mutantry. Children with superpowers are enrolled at birth, and acceptance is confirmed by phone at age seven. However, if the child in question is born of two Fobbles, a teacher from the school would come and inform the child’s parents. The school’s motto is Numquam tu non queas , id quod, which, translated from Latin, means “Never start what you can’t finish”. School spirit Superhero School’s motto is Numquam tu non queas , id quod. The translation, from Latin, is “Never start what you can’t finish”. School song There is an official school song. It does not have any specific tune, and is spoken like a poem. The lyrics are shown below: :"Standing tall, standing proud :‘Tis Superhero School :We care for one another :And we follow the Golden Rule. :Together we will reach our goals :And obstacles we duel :We’ll learn to meet life’s challenges :At Superhero School." '' Classifications Superhero School students are divided into six classes: School grading system Grading on routine homework seems to be along the same lines as that for Muggle students. Superhero School students also have difficult exams as they progress higher in the system. C.A.T.s (Certified Aspiration Tests) are a set of standardized tests for sixth year students which determine what courses a student may continue to study in their final years at Superhero School. M.E.M.E.s (Memorably Exhausting Mutant Exams) are optional levels of education for exceptional students, much like A levels for Fobble students. To progress to M.E.M.E.-level, students must receive certain high marks on C.A.T. exams. M.E.M.E. tests occur at the end of the seventh year and cannot be retaken. Uniform The students at Superhero School are required to wear a uniform. The uniform is long-sleeved and colored blue and cranberry. It consists of a grey jumper vest, black slacks for males and a black, knee length skirt for females paired with black or grey socks. Both genders wear black comfortable shoes. During the winter months, a green jumper replaces the jumper vest for comfort and a scarf is worn for warmth. An orange hat is provided, but is only worn for special occasions such as the opening ceremony, special dinners, graduation ceremonies etc. Students must wear their uniforms during all lessons, and while eating meals or studying in the cafeteria. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes after lessons in their dormitory and during the holidays. Most students are seen still wearing their uniforms in their dormitory, most probably because they would need to change into their pyjamas to sleep before they go to bed, so they may feel that it is troublesome to change into their own clothes, then change again into their pyjamas. The long-sleeve uniform of Superhero School are a white collar. Students wear their own socks and shoes. Daily routines at Superhero School The day begins at 7:30 a.m. with breakfast in the cafeteria. During breakfast, the mail arrives from the ceiling. A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class. There are four class periods before lunch (though CAT students may have breaks during some of these). After lunch, there is another break and two more classes. If there is a heavy snowstorm in between periods, certain lessons that take place outside (such as Herbalism) may be cancelled, since it would be difficult for students to traverse from the observatory to the outside. Dinner is served in the cafeteria toward evening, after which the students are expected to be in their dorms for studying and socializing. There is an Astronomy class at night on Thursday every week (usually midnight). The students must be in bed or in the dorms by a certain time, after which is called after hours. The times are different for different years (for example, ninth years are allowed to be in the halls until 9:00 p.m., whereas first years go to bed at 8). Trivia *The name of the school indicates its purpose: a mutant educational system, for that’s what it is. Behind the scenes When asked if ''Harry Potter and Sky High were films that inspired and influenced the creation of Superhero School, D. Isaac Thomas has admitted that Sky High School and Westridge Elementary School were his only real inspirations for Superhero School. Category:Schools and academies